Moradas
by Lal Mirch 96
Summary: Morada era la flor, morados eran sus ojos, morado era su vestido, pero...¿Morada su ropa interior?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es original mia :)

...

El despertador comenzó a sonar por décima vez en la tarde. Eran las siete de la tarde , el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y Kushina aun no despertaba a pesar del insistente sonido del despertador.

Una figura conocida entró a la habitación, moviendo el cuerpo de Kushina de forma insistente y retirándole la sabana de la cabeza.

-Vamos Kushina, son las siete de la tarde- le dijo Mikoto con voz demasiado suave.

-Mikoto...- susurró Kushina- Déjame dormir

-Nop, llegaremos tarde al cumpleaños de Minato- le dijo.

-¡Tienes razón!- exclamo Kushina repentinamente saltando de su cama y asustando a Mikoto- ¡¿Como pude olvidarlo?

-No lo se, se supone que eres su amiga- dijo Mikoto- Te conseguí el atuendo perfecto- dijo mientras buscaba en una caja que había traído, Kushina la miraba con curiosidad y miedo a la vez-

-Voilà- exclamó orgullosa al sacar un vestido de la caja-

-Yo no me pondré eso- dijo Kushina mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba hacia otro lado-

-¡Pero si es hermoso!-

-No lo niego, pero no es mi estilo- dijo mientras veía el vestido morado

-Esta bien, pero con Hana acordamos vestir cada una de un color, como en la fiesta de Tsunade-sama, ¿Recuerdas? Tu fuiste de rojo-

-Si...pero fui con una playera roja, y unos pantalones, no con vestido-

-Esta bien, yo te lo dejare aquí arriba de la cama, has lo que quieras, yo debo irme, asegúrate de estar lista para las 8 pm-

-Si, si Adiós- empujándola suavemente, Mikoto salio por la puerta de aquel departamento.

Kushina observaba el vestido, era muy lindo, no lo negaba, pero no era su estilo. Decidió probárselo, ¿Que perdía con intentarlo?

Se miró al espejo, en verdad le asentaba bien. Tenia que admitirlo, Mikoto y Hana tenían muy, pero MUY buen gusto. El vestido era de un color morado un poco oscuro, lleno de volados desde el comienzo hasta el final, dejando a la vista el hombro izquierdo desnudo; llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, dejando ver sus hermosas piernas.

Faltaban 15 minutos para las 8:00, no había problema en que llegase un poco mas tarde, ¿verdad?

Se decidió usar el vestido, y recordó, que Mikoto le dijo que cada una usaría un solo color, el de ella era morado, pero no tenia nada de ese color, no era que no le gustaba, sus ojos eran de morados, solo que prefería usar otros colores en la ropa. Se puso unos zapatos con taco bajo, morados que pertenecieron a su madre, y salió hacia la casa del rubio, donde Hana le dijo que iba a llevarse a cabo al fiesta.

Pasó por un jardín lleno de flores, moradas, _¡EL MUNDO ESTA LLENO DE MORADO!-_pensó Kushina.

Recordó que no tenia ningún adorno en su cabello, solo lo tenia como siempre, vacio de ninguna otra cosa que su hebilla en forma de remolino. Arrancó una flor sin que la vieran, y siguió su camino, mientras de alguna manera se enganchaba la flor en su hebilla.

-Mataré a Kushina cuando llegue- le dijo Mikoto a Hana, que estaban en la fiesta, con algunas otras personas-

-Quédate tranquila, ya llegara- le decía Hana tratando de calmarla.

-¡Lleva media hora de retraso!- reclamó Mikoto-

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero ya sabes como es Kushina...-

-Y...¿Como soy yo?- se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de ellas-

-¡Kushina!- exclamaron las dos a la vez, para después admirar a su amiga-

-Valla, si que te queda bien el vestido- la halagó Hana

-¿Les parece?- dijo mientras daba una vuelta en su lugar-

Minato hablaba con Hiashi, Hizashi y Fugaku, cuando notó la presencia de la pelirroja en la fiesta, hablando con Mikoto y Hana, dirigió su mirada a ella justo cuando daba la vuelta, y se quedo sin habla, veia a Kushina, la ninja del remolino,la Habanera Sangrientade Konoha, una de sus mejores amigas enfundada en un precioso vestido morado que resaltaba sus curvas-

-Hey! Minato- lo llamaba Fugaku pasando su mano por su cara-¿Que le pasa?

-Será eso- dijo Hizashi señalando a la razon de la queda sin habla de Minato

-Miren...Kushina es femenina- dijo Fugaku, algo que , mágicamente, llegó a oidos dela Uzumaki-

Kushina reía junto a sus amigas, cuando un sonido, de una voz conocida, llego a sus oidos, _Kushina es femenina_, escuchó y luego una leve carcajada-

-¿Que dijiste?- se escuchó una voz femenina tétrica detrás de Fugaku que ocasiono que a este se le pusieran los pelos de punta-

-K-Kushina, y-yo n-no dije n-nada- dijo Fugaku mientras se alejaba lentamente hacia Mikoto-

-Humm, no importa, si te golpeo arruinaría mi vestido- dijo Kushina mientras miraba su vestimenta-

-Hablando de eso Kushina, te queda muy bien- halagó Hizashi

-Gracias Hizashi-kun- contestó con una sonrisa, luego dirigió su mirada a Minato- Oh, lo siento, no traje un regalo. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Mina-chan!- exclamó mientras saltaba a abrazar a un ya sonrojado Minato al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca-

Pasaron las horas, y llegada la medianoche los invitados comenzaban a retirarse. Ya solo quedaban Fugaku, Mikoto y Kushina, y por supuesto Minato.

Mikoto se despidió de Minato, luego Fugaku, retirándose ambos al barrio Uchiha, pero a Fugaku se le ocurrió decir algo_indebido _antes de irse, lo que provocó que Kushina lo golpeara con una patada, provocando que solo Minato, ni Mikoto, ni Fugaku, viera sus bragas.

_-¡¿MORADAS?- _pensó Minato, luego para dirigir su vista hacia otro lado escondiendo así, su rostro sonrojado e intentando detener la hemorragia en su nariz que se había producido al ver la ropa interior dela Uzumaki.

-Adiós Minato- le dijeron la pareja Uchiha, antes de retirarse con una dolorido Fugaku, Minato solo respondió levantando su mano en señal de saludo-

-Bueno Mina-chan, ya es demasiado tarde, debo irme- Minato no la podía mirar a sus ojos, el color morado de ellos le hacia recordar su ropa interior, dirigió su vista a su cabello rojizo, la maldita flor _morada_ irrumpía en su cabello._Maldición_-

-¿Mina-chan? Me escuchas?- preguntaba Kushina acercándose cada vez mas a Minato que seguía sin responder, teniendo su vista en un punto fijo en la pared-

-Minato?- el llamado dirigió su vista a la chica, cuando noto que tenia su rostro a unos pocos centímetros, y estuvo a punto de besarla cuando..

-Minato me olvide mis lla...- dijo Jiraiya entrando a la casa repentinamente- Hey... ¿interrumpo algo?

Kushina negó con la cabeza, se despidió de ambos y se fue, sin ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta de que casi se habían besado, de no ser por la intromisión de Ero-sennin.

-¿Interrumpí algo Minato?- pregunto Jiraiya cuando Kushina ya se alejó.

-Si sensei, como siempre- dijo Minato luego dio un fuerte suspiro.

_Algún día, me querrás Kushina, como yo a ti- _se dijo para si mismo, cerrando al puerta luego de que su sensei se fue.

* * *

><p>Hola! No estoy muy convencida de como me quedó.<p>

Quise hacer mi aporte a la comunidad MinaKushi _Irresistiblemente Naranja_

Espero que les guste :3 (capaz hay segunda parte, díganme si lo subo o lo dejo así :)

Editado: Jueves 8 de Septiembre de 2011

¡Besooos!


End file.
